


A concert for one.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, music heals the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori has a very special ticket to a very special concert being put on by a very special boy.  But will she realize how special she is too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A concert for one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts).



“Am I early?” Shiori looked at the ticket stub that Juri had given her, ‘Miki’s Special Concert’ was printed on it, along with the date and time down to the second. Shiori checked her watch; no, was right on time, but there wasn’t anyone else there at all. “She didn’t lie to me, did she?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Miss Shiori!” She turned and saw Miki Kaoru running down the hall to the music room. “I was helping Tsuwabuki with his math homework and I’d gotten caught up with it and I’d managed to lose track of the time.” He caught up with her, he was short of breath. “I’m really glad you came Miss Shiori, I was rather worried that you might not and I’d be left feeling like a fool.”

“Of course I came Miki; Juri’s told me so much about your music, why would I pass the chance to listen to it for myself.” Shiori looked around again. “But what about everyone else? Juri and the others?”

Miki blushed. “They’re not coming Miss Shiori. You were the only one I invited for my concert tonight, and Miss Juri was the only one I told about it.”

“You mean, this concert is just for me?” Miki nodded. Shiori narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure about that? You want to give me of all people a private concert?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Is that really so strange Miss Shiori? You are a very lovely person, very brave and determined.” Shiori’s eyes widened. “I don’t know the whole story of course, but I do know that you and Miss Juri have had a…troubled past. I think it was truly remarkable the way you came to Ohtori to try and reconcile with her, much more remarkable than how I’ve been with Kozue…” Miki rubbed his arm. “So.” He cleared his throat. “Would you still care to take a seat?”

“I’d love to Miki.” Shiori took her seat, the only one in the music room. Miki sat at his piano and played just for her, and Shiori realized how special she truly was.


End file.
